¿Y ellas que piensan?
by ZM-Hitagi
Summary: ¿Es posible que alguien más se de cuenta de tus sentimientos antes que tú mismo?... one-shot shoujo ai sobre dos de mis personajes favoritos. Este fanfic participa en el concurso #YangBadassWeek de la página de Facebook Yang "Badass" Xiao Long".


-01

.

– ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Ella quería saber mi opinión respecto a un tema que jamás había pasado por mi mente. Si aquella posibilidad era cierta, yo debo haber sido demasiado despistada para no darme cuenta de las señales…si es que a esas se les pueden llamar señales.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Eso no es posible…– Bueno, tal vez lo era.

Si recapitulo un poco, en efecto, Weiss y Yang habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas. Admito que verlas en aquella ocasión hablando seriamente respecto a la soledad, a los medios… Y de Blake, resultó bastante sorpresivo, pero en el fondo me alegró que dieran un paso para acortar la distancia entre ellas, después de todo, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos estudiando como equipo, ellas no eran exactamente cercanas. Es decir, Yang no parecía tener intención de hacer pareja con nadie que no fuera Blake, claro, en parte porque yo también siempre acaparé a Weiss para que estuviera conmigo, pero si no lo hacía ¿cómo mas iba a lograr que me considerara su mejor amiga? -Por cierto, creo que lo conseguí-.

El punto es que en mi cabeza aún no terminaba de darle vuelta a las posibilidad, aunque la solución más sencilla definitivamente sería preguntarle directamente a mi hermana, es decir, ¿qué tan despistada tendría que ser alguien para no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos?

–Ruby ¿entonces de verdad no crees que algo como eso pudiera suceder? – Ella de nuevo me lanzó otra pregunta.

No contesté.

No supe que debía contestar. De hecho, no sabía que era lo que realmente creía.

Sí. No. Tal vez… No sé…

Sólo estaba segura de una cosa, que fuera lo que fuera que ellas sintieran y quisieran, yo las apoyaría, después de todo, se trata de mi hermana que es como mi mejor amiga y de mi mejor amiga que es como mi hermana.

.

.

.

.

-02

.

"Un clavo saca a otro clavo"

Cuantas veces he escuchado ese dicho antes, pero nunca me ha parecido correcto, ni preciso ni bueno. Desde mi perspectiva es más probable que te quedes con los dos clavos atorados y que cuando logres sacarlos, queden entonces, solo dos agujeros. No podría creer que Yang estuviera intentando algo como eso, ni consiente ni inconscientemente.

Yo las observo, he observado a estas niñas desde siempre, desde que por primera vez asomaron a este mundo, así que las conozco casi como la palma de mi mano y sí, si me lo preguntan, sí podría decir que algo está pasando entre mi sobrina y Weiss, pero es posible que aún no lo hayan notado y que cuando lo hagan, no lo admitan o no cedan a ello.

Son dos personalidades opuestas, aunque tal vez por eso es divertido ver como Yang gusta de molestar a Weiss, que si bien la albina ha cambiado y madurado bastante, no deja de tener esa personalidad que grita a los cuatro vientos "Hey, moléstame" es como que lo tiene escrito en su rostro. Y aunque lo niegue, ambas se divierten. Eso le hacía falta a mi petardito después de todo lo que había pasado.

–De cualquier manera ¿Por qué me has preguntado algo como eso? ¿A qué viene?

Me había percatado de estos cambios pero no había comentado al respecto puesto que, a pesar de conocerlas, eso no implica que yo sea un experto en adolescentes, así que cabía la posibilidad de que simplemente estuviera mal interpretado la situación.

–No lo sé. No es como si fuera algo malo pero sería extraño ¿No crees que eso complicaría las cosas, tío Qrow?

Sí.

–No lo creo.

Mentí.

–Y tampoco creo que sea algo por lo que tuvieras que preocuparte ahora.

Mentí de nuevo. Esperaba que no siguiera preguntando o continuaría agrandando la lista de pecados que me llevarán al infierno.

No quería mentirle pero tampoco quería hacerla preocuparse por problemas que aún no se daban. Qué otra cosa pude haberle dicho, es decir, igual cabía la posibilidad de que nada fuera mal ni complicado con ello.

–Es verdad. Gracias tío Qrow, siempre puedo confiar en ti.

Auch.

.

.

.

.

-03

Las observaba, ahora sí, como un perezoso: En silencio y discreta. Se le había metido la curiosidad de comprobar que tan cierto podía resultar el asunto de Yang y Weiss. No todos somos tan despistados y por supuesto que habíamos notado los tratos de Weiss con la chica rubia, es solo que no veíamos moros en cada costa.

– ¡Mira eso Ren!- Me dijo Nora mientras tiraba de mis ropas para que mirara la escena.

– No veo nada extraño. Sólo fue un accidente…– Eso estaba tratando de excusar hasta que por un segundo pasó por mi mente la extraña idea de que tal vez era cierto eso de lo que todos hablaban, eso, o ya era todo un efecto colectivo. Pero lo que mis ojos veían en ese momento me generaban más dudas que respuestas para contradecir a Nora.

Yang le había puesto el pie a Weiss para gastarle una broma -Muy infantil debo decir- y de alguna forma la chica había caído sobre ella en el sofá. No hubiera dado de qué hablar si las miradas que se cruzaron hubieran sido diferentes, pero no fue así, podía escuchar los gritos en la mente de Nora diciendo "¡bésala ya!".

–Tal vez no fue buena idea que le preguntaras a Ruby…– comencé a decir puesto que hace unos días le había comentado la idea y le cuestionó acerca de lo que pensaba al respecto. A mi parecer, si esto llegaba a Yang o a Weiss, podría ser el detonante para dos posibles casos: que se comenzaran a sentir incómodas y se alejaran arruinando con ello esta nueva relación y el ambiente tan ameno que generaban; o que les hicieran darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos con la posibilidad de darse una oportunidad.

No pregunten, no sé qué sería mejor.

–Ahora que lo pienso tal vez tienes razón, pero es que no lo vi de todo posible, así que pregunté casi hipotéticamente.

–Si tú no lo habías notado ¿cómo es que se te metió esa idea en la cabeza?

– ¿Eh? No a mí se me ocurrió, fue a Blake, ella me preguntó primero.


End file.
